Talk:There's Your Trouble/@comment-26113361-20141121115755
My Weekly Fall Anime Rankings (last weeks ranks are in brackets) #'Akame ga Kill (#4) '- The fight for first place in my rankings this week was a tough one. There were three anime worthy of #1 but in the end I've given it to Akame for the sheer shock this weeks episode left me in. I was not expecting the events at all. I've been aware of every death so far on AGK but this one particular death, I never saw coming. It was a fantastic yet heartbreaking episode and I'm left in fear for the least four episodes #'Psycho Pass 2 (#2) '- As always, this anime continues to amaze me, it gets stronger and more intense each week which is a big thing considering how intense it already is. It was great to see an old face appear and the story is just amazingly strong. Would've been #1 but AGK just clinched that spot #'Sword Art Online II (#1) '- Another fantastic week. Just having Asuna back on my screen pleases me but the story itself is strong and this arc is looking extremely interesting. #'Trinity Seven (#3) '- I love this anime, it has a certain charm, the characters are all loveable, the humour and pervertedness is amusing and the story is fantastic. We've reached the second half now and the Trinity Seven has been established now. I'm extremely interested in where it goes from here. #'Inou-Battle wa Nichijou-kei no Naka de (#5) '- What's not to love about this anime, it has everything and it's great watching. What makes it more brilliant is it's subtle hints of darkness which finally came to light this week. It looks set to enter a darker stage but I hope it doesn't lose it's adorableness either #'Amagi Brilliant Park (#6) '- Amagi hasn't been released in sub at the time of writing this, so I'm going to leave it in the same position. #'Ore, Twintail ni Naramisu (#8) '- This was the anime that I expected to disappoint me due to it's synopsis but it's actually turned out to be one of my favourites. It's got a good story and fantastic characters who all gel together nicely. #'Sora no Method (#9) '- I feel bad for writing this anime off so quickly, although I still believe it has shares many Glasslip qualities, I think the story is stronger and also clearer than Glasslip. I've decided to invest in this anime now since it's strong episode a couple of weeks back. It's actually becoming a good anime in my eyes and I'm looking forward to the rest #'Dengki-gai no Honya-san (#7) '- I really love this anime, it's got a lot to it. It's only downfall for me is it's lack of story however it does make up for that in other ways. We had a bit of a romantic episode this week, it was good but not overly strong. #'Ushinawarea Mirai wo Motomete (#10) '- This anime has really disappointed me. I really enjoyed the inital episodes but since then it's bottomed out and the plot seems to have stalled completely, which is a real shame. #'Grisaia no Kajitsu (#11) '- Ugh this anime, I'm kind of over it now. I don't like dropping series bc I would rather see it through but I'm considering dropping this one or at least waiting until it finishes to finish it. #'Yuuki Yuuna de Yuusha de Aru (#12) '- See above. Another problem with this anime is that it seems to be replicating it's initial episodes now. If that's the case then there's no need to watch the last 5 episodes bc the first 5 are the same. Next weeks list will most likely look different. I'm planning to start a couple more and I'll most likely been dropping 11 and 12.